


Skipping Work

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Fondling, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Making Out, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Polygamy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown walks in on his two lovers making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Work

Well, he should have expected as much when he couldn't find Knock Out in the infirmary.  But to be fair, it wasn't too far off to think that his lover was either getting some food or wine or perhaps even taking a walk out in the gardens.

 

But he found the other in one of the lounges, Sally sitting on his lap as they made out, his hands roaming her body.

 

"I thought you said you still had work to do that had to get done today?"

 

Knock Out opened an eye to look at him, but closed it as a hand moved off Sally's sides to wave him away.  An obvious sign that he had grown tired of working and had gone on to find something to play with.  Mainly, Sally.

 

"I hope you didn't pull poor Sally away from her work, she doesn't need us to distract her every other hour."

 

The other finally pulled away from her lips only to nibble at her neck, causing Sally to moan and mew into the lounge's emptiness.

 

"For the record, our dear Sally was already on break when I found her and had no objections to me taking her here for some privacy."

 

Breakdown's blank stare only made Knock Out roll his eyes before he focused again on Sally's neck.

 

"If you want, we could find a bigger seat for you join in."

 

"I just came to let you know that some of your work needs a proper seal.  So either you give me your seal or-"

 

The small seal was chucked at him, almost hitting him in the head if it weren't for his quick reflexes.

 

"Thanks."

 

A wave of a pedicured hand was all he got.  Knock Out had taken Sally's lips again for himself.

 

He had the desire to join them, but unlike Knock Out, he had work to do.

 

That and he would have to help the doctor finish his work by the time he was done playing with Sally.

 

END


End file.
